<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dunkin Donuts Sasuke by PlanetaryRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315001">Dunkin Donuts Sasuke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose'>PlanetaryRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dunkin Literary Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, dunkin donuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's job at DD is made more annoying when a certain trouble making, yellow haired punk shows up right before he clocks out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dunkin Literary Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dunkin Donuts Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalcabbage/gifts">scandalcabbage</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a friend. Kinda connected to the Costco Literary Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work. Boring, repetitive, <em>infuriating </em>work. Sasuke despised it, but if it is what he had to do then he would do it, he would always complete his mission of working at Dunkin Donuts. </p>
<p>“And would you like that with regular sugar or liquid sugar?” Sasuke coldy spoke into his drive-thru headset.</p>
<p>“Your total will be 11.76 at the first window.” With a sigh Sasuke pulled off his headset, placing it over the computer. No one else in the drive-thru and his shift about to end. Another successful day even with being surrounded by people who didn’t deserve to be his peers, didn’t deserve to complain about <em>their </em>hardships. Besides almost being able to leave, one of Sasuke’s only solace was that he was quickly rising through the ranks. He was positive that he would soon  become a shift lead or better. </p>
<p>This thought made a rare smile flash across his face but this soon dissipated as his manager stopped him before he could clock out.</p>
<p>“Hey Sasuke, one last task before you leave. Everyone else is cleaning the mixers and coffee machine, but the new girl called out sick and someone still needs to mop the men’s bathroom.” She pointed to a prepared mop bucket behind her, “Just do that real quick and you’re all set to go.</p>
<p>Sasuke replied with a gruff ‘fine’ before wheeling the mop and bucket towards the men’s bathroom. Sasuke had thought the room was clear but as he started to mop and near the front of the bathroom he heard a snickering from the first stall. Pushing the door open slightly he was met with an annoying sight.</p>
<p>Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke’s ex-coworker from when he worked at the nearby Costco was squating near the toilet, attempting to light what looked like a firecracker. Naruto stopped and fumbled with the lighter when he realized someone was there.</p>
<p>“Ah, oh Sasuke, what are you doing here? Small world?” Naruto replied, hiding the items behind his back.</p>
<p>“My job, now get out before I force you to get out.”</p>
<p>Naruto attempted to stand up taller after Sasuke’s threat before replying, “Oh yeah? You couldn't make me if I had both arms tied behind my back! I’m gonna be a manager one day, you’ll see!”</p>
<p>Sasuke grabbed his mop, getting into a fighting stance as Naruto did the same. Looks like he had one last thing to deal with before he clocked out. Before either could make a move however, Sasuke’s phone gave a small chirp from his back pocket. It was his alarm, letting him know he could clock out. Looking at the insignificant worm before him, and the couple of feet that Sasuke had left to mop, he scoffed. This wasn’t worth his time let alone his attention.</p>
<p>Sasuke mopped the few feet in front of the door before flipping a caution sign near it. He ignored Naruto’s yells behind him as he wheeled the mop bucket back out. The little dweeb didn’t deserve to fight him. And to proclaim that he was gonna be a manager one day? It was almost funny enough to make Sasuke laugh. Sasuke was able to clock out with the slightest smirk back on his face, and a free donut he was able to snag from his manager.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>